There is a need to combine molecular testing data with the spatial information gained from examination of tissue sections, e.g., FFPE (formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded) tissue sections. Currently the spatial information evident in an H&E stained tissue section can be supplemented by immunohistochemical (IHC) detection of protein biomarkers. However, these methods typically provide only a semi-quantitative measurement of binding and sometimes lack resolution.